Neji is Numb
by akinaxx
Summary: Neji is down after trainging and goes to see Tenten.  Songfic. NejiXTen. A little OOCness.


**Neji is Numb**

Songfic

Neji walked in from training due to the pouring rain. His long brown hair dripped rain drops to the floor. His close ruined by sweat, rain, and mud. He walked slowly through the empty halls of the Hyuuga manor, limping and slightly sore from the harsh training in which he put himself through. Dragging himself through the corridor.

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Everystep that I take is another mistake to you_

He continued to tell himself that he had to get stronger, that he needed to become stronger. That is what motivated him through his training. He collapsed once he reached his room. The one thing that was his. Falling upon the mat which he called a bed. Thinking about his father's banishment to the branch family. Neji scowled. The thought of the unfairness towards his father and the danger of the bird's cage curse mark that adorned each branch family member's head made his blood boil. Neji clenched his fists as he stared up at the ceiling.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

He seethed with anger and hatred towards his uncle, his cousins, and the entire main branch of the family. Ever since the chuunin exams his uncle, Hiashi, wanted Neji to be like himself, but Neji being vengeful towards him rufused the offer rudely. He would 'complete his training on his own' is what he told Hiashi, that he didn't need the weak cowards of the main household.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

To make up for his brother's death, Hiashi offered Neji an assortment of rewards in all shapes and sizes, but Neji refused them all. The expectations he could feel radiating from his uncle and his own expectations for himself bared down upon Neji. But whenever Hiashi had Hanabi go to train with him she would constantly try to 'correct' his stance. Neji knew that his uncle was behind it and ignored any piece of advice that came from his cousin and soon learned to ignore her all togeather. He began training more often and away from the Hyuuga compound with his teammate, Tenten.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

Neji let slip a small smirk at the thought of his enthusiastic teammate. She'd constantly help Neji with his training whenever he asked. She knew about his past and was always willing to help him no matter what. He was grateful to her, for many things. For helping him on his search for strength, and for being there for him when there was no one to turn to. She'd become his best friend.

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

Then came a sharp pain right behind his forehead. He felt the sudden urge to see Tenten right then and there. He knew that he'd get wet but he'd deal. So he sat up, slipped his shoes on, and began his walk out into the pouring rain.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

Neji finally arrived at Tenten's and knocked softly on the door. The one to answer was Tenten herself, hair still in two tight buns on her head and brown eyes shining in surprise. "N-neji? What are you doing here? Oh! It's pouring, come on in." She ushered him in and closed the door behind her. Neji stood there soaked and dripping. "What were you thinking Neji? Were you going to ask to train today? Let me go get a towel so you can dry off.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

Tenten passed Neji to get the towel, but Neji grabbed her wrist. Tenten turned around looking at Neji with a million questions reflected in her eyes. "I don't know exactly why I'm here. To be honest I felt some sort of urge to see you." He said while looking Tenten in the eyes.

"Neji...I don't ...quite understand what you're saying."she breathed.

Suddenly Neji pulled Tenten to him and whispered in her ear,"I'm saying, I think I love you, Tenten." Tenten gasped slightly while looking up at the Hyuuga prodigy. Then she smiled and replied,"I love you too Neji. Always have and always will." Finally they shared a soft, sweet kiss.

**A/N:I do not own Naruto and the song is Numb by Linkin Park. I hope you liked it. Once again, I don't want any remarks about Neji being OOC in the last bit because as I've said before, it's impossible to make a good story with stoic guys! Oh well! Ja!**

**-Akinaxx**


End file.
